The invention relates to an image processing apparatus that, when an anomaly has arisen, sends a notice to this effect.
A recent vehicle displays details of electronic control on a display unit after subjecting the details to image processing. Since a driver performs driving while believing in the details displayed on the display unit, malfunction of image processing is not desirable at all in view of enhancement of vehicle safety.
An anti-disaster monitoring apparatus described in connection with Patent Document 1 switches terminal equipment connected to a main control section to a sub-control section by changeover means when an anomaly monitoring means has detected an anomaly in the main control section, transmitting anti-disaster information to a receiver by use of a sub-transmission line. It is thus possible to provide a highly-reliable distributed anti-disaster monitoring apparatus capable of adequately addressing a situation without deteriorating information transmission capability, which would otherwise be caused by a fault.